My True Queen
by MillenniumGoddess
Summary: What if Yugi had the choice to either let Yami stay or if he had to leave. What happens when Yami remembers something important about his queen and how does it involve Yugi and why does Tea get dragged into Hell. Find out now.


My True Queen

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Pairings: YxY implied JxS, TxD

A/N: Still working on A Yami in Love with an Angel but I saw a picture of Yami as the pharaoh and I saw Teana and I just had to write a fic about him loving someone else so I chose Heba. Hope you like it. R&R

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too. But I must this is the end of my time in this world, but I'll never forget the memories we shared. I'll miss you, I'll never forget you Yugi, I love you."

I was pressed up in my love's chest saying good-bye to him just as we finally admit our love for each other, now my love, Yami has to leave. We're standing in front of the door to the afterlife, I beat him at the duel and now I wish I could follow him, but he won't let me.

"I love you too, Yami I'll miss you but you still need to go."

I buried my face into his chest so he wouldn't see my tears. I was trying to be strong for him but I wasn't like him in that aspect, we're more similar in image, so I wasn't convincing anyone. He held me closer and pulled my chin up and captured my lips. What we didn't know was that a few very specific hieroglyphics began to glow then fade. He finally broke the kiss and pulled me close one last time before saying.

"Good bye, I love you."

He turned and stood in front of the stone. He looked up and spoke his ancient name.

"Atem."

But nothing happened. It said that if Yami lost and said his name that he could leave so what do we do now?

Suddenly there was an ear shattering screech. A shadow covered everything in the tomb, it appeared to be in the shape of a bird. I was so scared of what might happen that I ran to the safety of Yami's arms, he held me protectively and tightly. Then a booming voice echoed through the room.

"**Please do not be afraid. I am here to prevent a horrible mistake."**

"Hey guys what's going on up there?"

We looked back and saw everyone freaked out. Joey was being held by Kaiba, Duke was holding onto Tristan, Malik was in front of his sister and Tea was hiding behind a pillar. I looked at Yami for answers and saw that he was just as confused as all of us.

"**I apologize for frightening you allow me to reveal myself."**

A large bird came swooping into view flying really close to us and landed right beside the an up close look at the bird you could see that it was a falcon with a damaged right eye, but the illusion of a bird did not last long soon after it landed it began to dimly glow. The light consumed the creature and the form began to shift and grow to the appearance of a man. Once the light vanished all that was left in its place was a medium built man with dark hair. After a moment he moved to the center of the platform not far from where Yami and I were standing. As he moved he never seemed to trail his eyes away from us. When he was settled he finally spoke.

"**Greetings**. **I am deeply sorry for startling you like that. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Horus god of wisdom and protection and I am here to stop you Pharaoh from destroying everything. You see not only am I depicted as god of protection I am also the protector of all pharaohs through time and I am here to make sure that the pharaoh's heart stays in tact."**

"What do you mean by that sir?"

"**Why young Yugi I am here to make sure the rules of the Ceremonial duel are followed. You see over time the inscriptions have faded so everything was not read before you started the duel. Yes you had to face the pharaoh and win for him to pass but what you didn't know was that the winning opponent to the pharaoh could choose whether or not if he passed or if he must stay behind until his proper death and in this case that is you Yugi if your love for the pharaoh is true then the decision will be simple but if your love is wavering then the consequence is death for the pharaoh. Now Yugi it is time to choose do you want the pharaoh to stay or must he pass on? I will allow you time to think and discuss about it but you must give me your decision. I shall leave you to talk."**

"Thank you Horus."

"**Of course my pharaoh."**

The light returned and the falcon reappeared, it flew to a far off ledge of the tomb and turned away so it could not hear us. I looked up at Yami. I wanted him to stay more than anything but he has loved ones in the afterlife that he must want to see after so long so I know a part of him wants to go. As if we still had our link and he knew what I was thinking he said.

"Yugi there is nothing stopping me from staying with you except your choice and I will accept it no matter what it is just know that I love you."

"But don't you want to see anyone in the afterlife at all?"

"No I have all the loved ones I need right here you're all I need Yugi."

"Then I made my decision. Horus was right it was simple."

Horus once again appeared and looked to me.

"**Yugi have you made your choice?"**

"Yes there was no doubt I want Yami to stay."

"**Wise choice. Now Atem no Yami, just as the name of your queen has changed so has yours. Enjoy your new life with the one you love for I know you regained the memories you need and the new memories you will make. Good-bye I shall await for your arrival to the afterlife many years from now."**

"Thank you once again Horus."

"**Have a wonderful life Yami and Yugi. The gods smile down upon the love you share."**

With that he disappeared no lights, no bird, just gone. I turned to Yami, no longer able to contain my joy I leaped into his arms. He caught me in time and held me tighter than he ever had before. The only thing that came to my mind at the moment I simply had to voice to make it even seem real to me.

"Yami you actually get to stay. I can't believe it."

"Me neither. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever get to stay behind with you forever."

"What you get to stay?"

All our friends were around us and by the looks on their faces they were surprised by everything that happened.

"Yep he gets to stay forever and ever."

"Oh Yami I can't believe you can stay."

We turned and stared Tea, it's been obvious since the time with the Orichalcos that Tea has had a creepy obsession with Yami and now that he has his own body she was going to be all over him. But Yami was not that oblivious he recognized the crush almost as soon as it appeared, so now I know he was going to rub it in her face that he loved me.

"Yeah I guess you heard everything I love Yugi and he loves me and that was enough to keep me here."

All of sudden Tea busted out laughing. We were now giving her glares.

"What's so funny Tea?"

"Nothing Duke just the fact that Yami thinks he loves Yugi when he obviously loves me that's all."

"Uh Tea I don't think I love Yugi I know I do. And what makes you even think I could love you?"

"Well for one thing like Horus said your queen's name changed and the fact that I was your Queen Teana."

Just then a look appeared on Yami's face that made him look like he just remembered a deep secret.

"Oh so just because you were my 'queen'…

The way he emphasized the word queen made it sound questionable.

"You think that I love you, ha if you were my queen reborn you would know the real truth behind who was my true queen."

"But I was your true queen I saw myself in the memory world sitting on a throne next to you."

"No you weren't you were just a decoy to shield the real identity of my queen. It was never my idea it was his, my queen thought it would be a good way to protect myself from being blackmailed or my queen from getting kidnapped."

"What then who was your real queen? Wait did you just say his idea?"

"I believe I did."

After running this all through my mind it came to me, everything, every memory, all the knowledge, and everything else it was all there but I didn't get a chance to really think about what this meant before Yami spoke again.

"So Tea you really want to know the name of my queen fine it was Heba, former Prince Heba to be exact."

"Wait doesn't Heba mean game in Egyptian? And when Yugi is translated it means game. So that means that Yugi is Prince Heba reborn."

"That's right Joey I was Yami's queen, I remember everything now. Teana was just a fake I didn't want my king to be ridiculed for having a male queen so I convinced Teana to pose as his queen in public so he could appear normal, but the plan started to take a wrong turn when she fell in love with him.  
Then it became harder to be seen in public what with Teana always trying to kiss him and he was backing away. I had to make myself invisible to prevent Teana from ruining everything. The whole thing worked till Zorc came along then it got worse when she poisoned me hoping Yami would love her but Yami sacrificed himself for his country by locking his soul away.  
The real reason why he took away his memory was so that he wouldn't have to live with the guilt of never truly protecting the one he loved."

"And you remembered all that just from a few hints Yami gave about his queen?"

"Yep I even remember that I was his master magician that was how I kept Teana under control. I even remember every single spell I learned."

"Whoa seriously will this ever end?"

"Probably not Puppy even I'm starting to believe everything but this is too much."

"You said it Kaiba can we get out of here I keep thinking that any moment this tomb will become our graves."

"Sure Tristan lets go. Now it's creeping me out."

We started to head towards the entrance and just as everyone else left Yami and I were pulled back and slammed into a nearby wall. Yami wasn't hurt much but since I was smaller and easier to throw it hurt a lot more. When I looked around I saw Tea standing right next to Yami. He began to move, I tried to get to him, but Tea was faster, she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Their lips weren't even connected for two seconds before Yami grabbed her by the throat, pushed her away and slammed her against the wall. She was struggling to breathe but that didn't stop him.

"Now you listen and you listen good you little piece of trash I don't love you I love Yugi got that and if you ever try that again I won't show mercy."

He let her go and she slid against the wall. I ran up to him to make sure that witch didn't pull anything else. When I was close enough to him, he pulled me into a fierce lip lock. It was harder that before but it felt just as amazing. The kiss didn't seem to ever end, just as I was about to need air a scream disrupted our thoughts and we broke apart. Tea was standing there staring and all I could think about doing was flashing a sinister smirk that I learned from Yami.

When I did that I really screwed myself, she snarled and leaped towards me. I pushed Yami out of the way and moved onto Tea, using the same fighting style I used long ago. I quickly kicked her in the stomach, grabbed her arm with both hands and flipped her onto the ground, she grabbed and pulled on my ankles sending me to the floor. We both got back up and went at each other again, I gripped her shoulder and swept my feet under her causing her to lose her balance. I stood over her and held her down by her arms and stared her in the face.

"When will you get it he doesn't love you he never has and he never will so why don't you do us all a favor and give up."

"Never he does love me you just cast a spell on him that made him love you and he would forget the love we shared. If he didn't love me why did he give me a mark of the Eye of Ra?"

She moved her head revealing a darkened mark behind her ear similar to the one on the Items.

"He never gave you that mark you were born with it that's what caught my eye when I was looking for a fake queen. Now I wish I had gotten rid of you when I had the chance."

"Well you'll never get that chance because I'm going to kill you all over again."

"_**No you're not."**_

A new voice rang through the corridors. Tea being as stupid as she was said.

"Who's going to stop me?"

"_**I am."**_

A light shined a few feet away and soon it vanished and what appeared was a demonic looking man with a jackal as its head. Once again Tea was stupid enough to actually open her mouth again.

"Who the hell are you and who do you think you are for even thinking about stopping me?"

"Tea for once in your life shut that trap of yours. The person you are threatening is Set, god of punishment and death."

"_**That's correct my pharaoh and now I am here to finally bring justice to a crime that has gone unpunished for too long."**_

He turned to us, I quickly got off Tea and she calmly stood up, arms crossed and glared between me and Set. Set stood in front between the two of us never moving his gaze away from Tea.

"_**Tea Gardner past life Teana false queen of Egypt you are convicted of poisoning and murdering the true queen of Egypt in attempt to steal the king from him and now your punishment awaits, your afterlife shall be spent eternally damned to the lowest levels of Hell where your spirit will be forever tormented and shall never find peace. You can't escape me this time now come with me and make this easier for yourself."**_

"Never I'm not leaving until Yami's mine."

"_**Just as stubborn as ever. Fine if you want to do it the hard way."**_

He placed two fingers on her forehead then out of nowhere she starts screaming at the top of her lungs. I saw why when her skin began to constrict around her bones before wrinkling and turning grey, her eyes became dust and finally she fell to her knees and just like that she was gone.  
There was only one thought that ran through my mind at that moment and I couldn't help myself.

"Wow and I thought she looked bad before."

"_**Still have that same sense of humor Queen Yugi. Now I must go but when the time comes I shall welcome you with open arms into my domain but not for a long time until then I wish you both a wonderful life."**_

"Thank you Set."

"_**Anytime my queen now farewell."**_

Just like Horus, he simply just vanished.

I walked over to Yami and wrapped my arm around his waist, he quickly kissed me on the head then we headed towards the door. I remembered the kiss from before and I just had to know Yami's mindset during that time.

"Why did you kiss me so long after what happened with Tea?"

"I needed to get the idea of Tea kissing me out of my head and I needed the taste of your lips on mine before hers got stuck there forever."

"Well does this help?"

I pulled his face down to mine and took over his lips. All I could hear from him was moaning, his hands moved all over my back and mine went under his shirt. We stayed like that till we heard a voice say.

"See I told you they were making out you had nothing to worry about."

I was starting to get real ticked at people interrupting us so I used a simple transport spell I remembered, we immediately disappeared then reappeared in the room I used on the boat a good twenty miles away. We finally broke apart when we started to get dizzy. We were now in one of the armchairs in the room I was in Yami's lap and my head was in his chest, he was rubbing my back when he asked.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I'm still getting used to that fact that I can use magic, but since everybody has decided to continue to interrupt us I got fed up."

"Well we still have a while till they get back what do you want to do?"

I got an evil little smirk on my face and I could tell my eyes were darker from lust.

"Practice my silencing spell."

Before I knew it I was across the room on the bed with my top missing, watching my love pounce on top of me. I could just hear the lust in his voice.

"Well you better cast it quick."

I barely got a chance to as my body was attacked with bites, kisses, and a lot of tongue.

Hope you liked it. It was fun making up the fake queen story. Please read and review and I am seriously craving some yummy reviews so please click that bottom right below this and everyone especially me will be happy love you all read my other stories too they're not that bad.


End file.
